The present invention relates to a mist collector for separating drops of liquid from a gas or vapor stream, which collector is of the type composed of metal fiber webs arranged in an annular array in a housing so as to be radially penetrated by the stream to be purified.
A known mist collector made of a metal fiber web has an annular shape and is constructed to be supplied in a manner such that flow of the stream occurs from the inside to the outside. This collector is a single-stage separator which is made of a relatively thick material and therefore does not produce a particularly high separating effect. Moreover, the prior art mist collector exhibits a relatively high pressure drop and, due to the material of which it is made, it is neither flame nor heat resistant.